The Wind that Blows
by kyori kyoya
Summary: Putusnya sang putri tunggal Haruno membuat Yamanaka Ino kalang kabut, pasalnya ia harus menuruti sang sahabat dengan kabur dari ship paginya, Mau Tak Mau ia harus berurusan dengan sang kepala RS tempat ia bekerja, karena ITU pula ia mendapatkan Lula di kakinya karena tertabrak sepeda pria tampan, bagaimana kisah sang putri tunggal Dan yang lainnya. Berkenan mampir? Silahkan.
1. Chapter 1

The Wind that Blows

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 _Hari masih cukup pagi untuk sekedar membuka mata, namun bunyi phonecell gadis berambut pink sebahu itu terus saja mengganggu tidurnya. Mau Tak Mau ia merelakan membuka kedua matanya, masih dengan mata sedikit tertutup ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar phonecellnya itu_

 _Baru saja ia mengeser tombol berwarna hijau Dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya, matanya dapat terbuka lebar setelah mendengar apa yang di bicarakan orang tersebut._

 _"Sakura, Kita putus!"_

 _Ketika bibir itu membuka, ingin memprotes omongan orang tersebut, sambungan telphone telah di matikan sepihak oleh orang yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya. Atau mungkin menjadi mantan kekasihnya._

 _Ia membuang napas yang sempat di hirupnya dalam-dalam, mengingat hubungan gadis muda tersebut dengan sang mantan kekasih yang telah renggang beberapa waktu silam. Tak ada air mata yang menetes, namun hanya sesak yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya ia telah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hubungannya tersebut. Tak mau memikirkan lagi, gadis dengan segudang prestasi tersebut menekan-nekan Smartphone miliknya, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul berlalu dari balik selimut yang membungkus badan indahnya._

 _"Shizune-nee tolong gantikan aku, karna aku akan mengambil cutiku."_

 _Pesan singkat itulah yang ia tulis untuk keponakannya._

 _Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang pria tengah melotot tidak suka kepada seorang dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia membuka tirai anak bungsu pengusaha terkemuka tersebut._

 _"Aku diputus." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari pria 23 tahun itu. Memicingkan matanya orang yang mendengarnya segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri sang sobat karibnya. Ia semakin memicingkan matanya tak kala ia melihat senyum manusia pucat tersebut._

 _"Aku bersumpah aku tidak berbuat salah. Akan kuceritakan. Tapi temani aku jalan-jalan." Ia memohon pada sang sahabat dengan wajah memelasnya, sedangkan sang sahabat hanya dapat menghela napas dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi._

 _"Jika kau menyakitinya, kau akan mati Sai." Sai hanya dapat meneguk ludanya._

 _Tidak menunggu berapa lama makhluk taman nan menawan itu keluar dari balik tangga. Siulan manis dapat di dengarnya dari sang sobat. Bisa saja Sai terpikat oleh lelaki emo dingin tersebut, tapi nampaknya Sai masih normal dan tentu saja ia masih sayang nyawanya. Dilihat dari penampilan anak bungsu Uchiha itu mengenakan celana selutut dengan kaos berwarna coklat muda, serta sepasang sepatu berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat sempurna ah jangan lupakan sebuah anting simple ditelinga kirinya. Keluarga Uchiha memanglah keluarga terhormat dan terpandang, namum apa salahnya sedikit membangkang, terlebih ini adalah anak bungsu dari tuan Fugaku dan Mikoto, memang lebih sulit untuk membuat anak tersebut menurut, tapi percayalah dia memiliki hati yang lembut, serta otaknya yang cerdas sehingga dapat dengan mudah menduduki posisi tertinggi kedua setelah kakaknya tentu saja._

 _"Sasuke, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Mendengar perkataan Sai membuat pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Yang di tatap hanya dapat tersenyum pahit._

 _"Lupakan, ayo bergegas." Sasuke mendahului Sai keluar dari pintu rumahnya, mereka berpapasan dengan sang nyonya Uchiha yang namapak berbincang dengan sang putra sulung._

 _"Ouh Sai, kau berhasil membangunkan beruang kami ternyata." Ujar Itachi sehabis menyeruput teh buatan ibunya. Sai menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyum kebanggaannya._

 _"Itachi jangan sembarangan, adikmu akan marah jika kau menyebutnya beruang." Kikian Mikoto membuat Sasuke membalikan tubuh dan menatap ibunya bosan, tidak mau berdebat lebih lama Sasuke memutuskan untukk segera meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dan menuju tempat parkir dimana berbagai jenis mobil, dari yang klasik hinggak keluaran terbaru terparkir indah._

 _Ketika Sasuke hendak memasuki mobil hitam dengan lambang kuda dibagian depannya, tangan Sai menghentikannya. Dengan kesal ia menatap Sai meminta sebuah jawaban atas apa yang dilakukan oleh sobatnya._

 _"Aku bilang kita jalan-jalan tuan muda Sasuke, bukan berkendara." Dengusan Sasuke tak dihiraukan Sai, ia malah berlalu jauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia menatapi punggung Sai. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya._

 _Sasuke tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana dia oleh Sai, tepat saat ini mereka tengah menaiki sebuah kereta, kereta yang melaju cepat membelah pulau dan Lautan. Tidak begitu lama akhirnya sang kereta telah berhenti, Sai menyeret tangan Sasuke sedikit kencang. Tanpa mereka sadari orang-orang tengah melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang pemuda bertautan tangan? Jika saja Sasuke sadar dengan kondisi Saat ini mungkin saja Sai tinggallah sebuah nama, untunglah keadaan stasiun yang sangat ramai membuatnya Tak bisa berkonsentrasi._

 _Setelah keluar dari stasiun Sai bterburu-buru melepaskan tangannya, Jika sedetik saja Dia telat melepasnya habis sudah._

 _Sasuke meneliti tempat sekitar, matanya mengamati sebuah toko(?) Yang cukup ramai._

 _"Apakah tujuan Kita di tempat itu?" tunjuk Sasuke._

 _Sai tidak menjawabnya hanya tersenyum sekilas Dan mendahuluinya(lagi). Oh baiklah tuan Uchiha disini memang bukan lah tempat kekuasaanmu, jadi pastikan kau mengikuti sobat karibmu itu Dan jangan sampai tersesat._

 _Sasuke nampak kebingungan pasalnya bukan toko makanan atau minuman tempat yang di tunjuknya tadi merupakan tempat penyewaan sepeda. Mengalihkan pandangan, Sasuke melihat Sai yang sudah siap dengan sepeda yang telah ia pilih._

 _"Pilihlah Salah satu Aku akan membayarnya" ujar Sai mengoes sepeda menuju kasir, sedangkan Sasuke masih saja menatapnya Tak percaya. Hitung-Hitung merayakan putusnya hubungan antara Sai Dan Shion, Sasuke segera mengambil sepeda pilihannya._

 _Keluar dari tempat penyewaan tersebut kedua pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali mereka lihat dikota besar seperti Tokyo. Ini merupakan Kali pertama untuk Sasuke pergi ketempat ini. Tentu saja. Orang seperti Sasuke Tak Mau repot-repot membuang waktu untu sekedar menikmati alam, Bahkan di akhir pekan pun ia masih bergulat dengan dokumen yang harus di periksanya._

 _"Kau tersenyum." Suara Sai menyadarkannya. "Aku kerap kesini Jika akhir pekan, Tentu saja bersama Shion." Sai menggoes kembali sepedanya, matanya Tak lepas mengamati jalan namun Sasuke tahu, di dalam matanya Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Terasa kosong Dan hampa. Sasuke menggoes sepedanya. Berjalan beriringan. Sasuke masih diam, Saat Sai kembali membuka mulutnya._

 _"Ini terjadi 3 minggu yang lalu, dimana Aku tahu bahwa Dia berselingkuh di belakangku." Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya, ia tidak percaya orang yang pernah menjadi pujaan hatinya melakukan perbuatan itu._

 _"Lihat kau tidak percaya kan?!" Lanjut Sai masih menggoes sepedanya._

 _"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget." Sasuke kembali menggoes sepedanya mengejar Sai._

 _"Tentu saja kau tidak percaya, kita dulu merebutkannya."Sai nampak tertawa namum tawanya tidak lah seperti dirinya. Sasuke tahu betul, walaupun laki-laki itu minim ekspresi sepertinya._

 _"Aku pernah berpikir, Jika kau yang di terimanya waktu itu, apa kah Dia juga akan menduakanmu?! Aku harap iya." Sasuke menatap Sai seperti ingin mencabik-cabiknya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau akan menerkamku?" Sai masih menggoes sepedanya dengan santai tanpa memalingkah wajah dari jalan yang ia lalui._

 _"Jika itu terjadi, perempuan itu akan kupastikan membusUK dengan kekasihnya." Sai menoleh dengan reflek. Sasuke tidak akan main-main dengan Kata-katanya. Sai masih menggoes sepedanya hingga Tak menyadari ada sebuah pertigaan Dan_

 _BRAAK_

 _Hantaman keras Tak terhentikan Dua orang merintih secara bersamaan membuat Sasuke segera menghampiri sahabatnya. Dengan raut muka yang sedikit khawatir ia menyetandarkan sepedanya Dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sai. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Sai mengulurkan tangan untuk perempuan yang jatuh bersamanya tadi, ya Sai telah "terjatuh dengan Indah" berbarengan dengan seorang perempuan._

 _"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum khas miliknya. Sedangkan sang perempuan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala sambil sesekali mengedipkan kedua matanya._

 _"Oe Ino...! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan, apa Aku harus menelphon ambulan?" Datanglah seorang perempuan yang lain dengan wajah panik ia melemparkan sepedanya begitu saja mengetahui Ino terduduk dengan Luka di kakinya._

 _"Aku tidak Mau kehilangan asistenku. Oh astaga, siapa yang menabrakmu?"_

 _"Hei Sakura, Aku tidak akan mati hanya karna Luka sekecil ini, dan soal yang menabrak..." Ino melirik pria di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang menggoda. Perempuan berambut pink itu Baru saja sadar bahwa ada Dua orang lainnya selain ia Dan Ino._

 _"Kau..." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sai "Aku harap kau akan bertanggung jawab atas pristiwa ini." Sasuke yang tidak terima sahabatnya di tunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu, menggenggam telunjuk perempuan berambut unik itu._

 _"Kau bisa mendengarnyakan, perempuan itu baik-baik saja, hanya Luka kecil." Sakura yang Tak Mau kalah melotot._

 _"Ino adalah orang berharga bagiku, apa kau akan diam saja Jika orang berhargamu terluka karna orang lain? Kau juga tidak diam saja kan Saat Aku menunjuk-nunjuk Dia?" Sakura memalingkan pandangannya pada Sai Tentu saja masih dalam tatapan mematikan, sedangkan Sai hanya meneguguk air ludahnya. Perempuan memang menyeramkan, kalimat itu ia dengar dari Shikamaru, Dan itu merupakan fakta._

 _"Ah begini saja, Aku akan memberi kartu namaku, jadi jika Dia terluka Dan lukanya semakin parah Dia atau kau bisa menghubungiku." Sai memberikan kartu namanya pada Ino Dan itu membuat amarah Sakura sedikit meredam._

 _"Kau puas sekarang?!" Nada dingin Dan menyindir datang bagaikan sebuah minyak yang membuat api amarah Sakura berkobar kembali, Sasuke nampak tidak menyukai gadis cerewet tersebut Dan itu sedikit membuat Sai harus lebih bersabar dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini._

 _"Hei kau, Mau sampai kapan kau menggengam jari telunjukku?!" Ujar Sakura sewot Tak karuan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang Baru menyadari Hal tersebut segera menghempaskan tangannya Dan membuang muka. Itu sedikit membuat Sai Dan Ino tersenyum._

 _"Aku rasa masalah ini sudah selesai, jadi nona manis kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun jika lukamu itu bertambah parah, Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Sai berujar sekali tarikan napas diakhir Kata ia menambahkan sebuah kedipan mata pada Ino. Sai menyeret Sasuke yang masih memalingkan muka meninggalkan tempat itu, Tak lupa membawa sepedanya._

 _Sepeninggalan Sasuke Dan Sai, Ino Dan Sakura memilih untuk duduk dipinggir jalan, berhubung Hari masi siang mereka enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka banyak mengobrolkan pekerjaan Dan tentu saja Hal-Hal yang menurut mereka berdua kocak._

 _"Ino kenapa Aku sesial ini?" Wajah Sakura nampak cemberut._

 _"Hei kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis, ingat." Ino mengingatkan dengan tegas._

 _"Kau bisa melihat Aku tidak menangis!" Semakin kesal karna Ino menegaskan dirinya, anak tunggal dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo itu memang keras kepala Dan ingin menang sendiri._

 _"Ya ya ya, ngomong-omong Sakura, pria yang menabrakku tadi lumayan juga, ah jangan lupa temannya yang pasang tampang galak. Mereka bagaikan malaikat"_

 _Sakura terbengong mendengar ocehan Ino tentang Dua orang yang menurutnya sangat membuatnya marah._

 _"Dalam mimpimu saja." Sakura memilih bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Ino yang masih dengan dunianya._


	2. Chapter 2

The Wind that Blows

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Ruang kepala RS ternama di Tokyo itu begitu hening setelah sang kepala RS tersebut mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Sang tersangka hanya dapat menampakan sederet Gigi putihnya. Sedangkan sang korban dengan pasrah menepuk jidat sambil menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. Tak ada lagi Kata yang bisa menggambarkan kemarahan ayah dari Haruno Sakura tersebut. Dan Tak habis pikir dimana rasa tanggung jawab Dan profesionalitas yang selalu ia tekan kan pada putrinya tersebut, tanggung jawab serta profesionalitas hilang hanya karena sebuah mood sang putri yang turun derastis.

Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu membuat 3 kepala berbeda itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang empunya ruang, masuklah seorang perempuan dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Shizune-nee, kau menyelamatkanku..."

Perempuan berambut pink tersebut hendak memeluk perempuan berambut hitam sebahu tersebut, namun sebelum ia dapat merengkuh tubuh sepupunya tersebut Sakura mendapatkan sebuah jitakan kencang-kencang dari Shizune.

"Lain Kali Aku tidak akan membantumu. Aku akan membiarkan pasienmu mati." Sewot Shizune

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Aku berjanji!" Salam Dua jari ia berikan pada sang sepupu.

"Sakura, Ino kalian boleh kembali." Pria baya itu memperbolehka kedua perempuan itu untuk kembali bekerja.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Sakura mendapat beberapa kertas dari Shizune 'catatan medis'. Memutar bolamatanya Sakura kembali melangkah.

Seharusnya ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan hal tersebut, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah begitu pusing beberapa bulan terakhir, masalah pasien dan masalahnya dengan sang kekasih-mantan kekasih. Melamun membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mengabaikan teman-sahabat sekaligus asistennya. Ia harus membayar gaji Ino dengan gajinya yang juga telah dipotong ayahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Menghela napas, ia berhenti yang membuat Ino juga ikut berhenti.

Ada apa? Ino bertanya dengan wajah aneh.

"Hubungi pria yang menabrakmu kemarin. Dia harus bertanggung jawab. Ujar Sakura sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ino .

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tidak perlu menghubunginya.

"Tapi aku tidak, aku tidak bisa makan selama tiga bulan kedepan Ino. Ino terbengong mendengar penuturan Sakura. Hei yang benar saja gaji yang di potong itu sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang selama tiga bulan, dan dia masih belum puas juga?

Menepuk jidatnya Ino menggelengkan kepala sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriaki namanya berkali-Kali. Ino tidak habis pikir dia bisa mempunyai teman yang gila, tapi sayangnya ia punya otak cemerlang bahkan otaknya tersebut dapat menuntunnya hingga diposisi saat ini .

 _ **The Wind That Blows**_

Sakura nampak memutar-mutar kursi kerja miliknya, terlihat sebuah bolpoin terselip diantara bibir dan hidungnya yang mungil. Matanya nampak mengamati atap gipsun putih tersebut. Terkadang matanya terlihat terpejam, napasnya teratur.

Beberapa saat setelahnya ia terlihat merogoh saku jas putih miliknya. Ia menemukan sebuah phonecell miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Tak lama ia menerima sebuah balasan. Ia terduduk tegap dan meletakkan bolpoin yang sempat ia mainkan sedari tadi. Ia berdiri Dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sebuah ruang yang di penuhi oleh beberapa alat medis disana nampak terbuka dengan otomatis, itu menandakan seseorang telah memasuki ruang tersebut. Nampaklah sang putri tunggal Haruno dengan setelan baju oprasi khas berwarna biru miliknya dan milik timnya Ia mengangguk pertanda dimulainya oprasi sekaligus permintaan maaf darinya yang terlambat keruang oprasi. Disini bisa dilihat Ino tengah memelototinya dengan memegan pisau bedah ditangannya. Jika saja mereka (Tim) menunggu Sakura lebih lama lagi, Ino akan memastikan bahwa pisau itu akan membelek perut Sakura. Melupakan rencananya barusan Ino memilih menyerahkan pisau tersebut pada sang akhli. Sebelum membedah pinggang sang pasien Sakura memastikan keadaan pasien dengan bertanya pada timnya. Setelah dirasa aman Ia mulai membelek pinggang sang pasien dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak mau membuat pasiennya itu kehilabgan nyawanya. Salah satu dari Tim tersebut memberitahunya bahwa sang pasien adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan terkemuka, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Sakura untuk tidak berhati-hati bukan? Jika sang pasien meninggal di tangannya apa yang akan di katakan oleh media masa tentangnya? Dan itu menyangkut nama keluarganya. Bisa jadi masalah yang besar bukan?

Sakura nampak sangat serius melakukan oprasi kali ini, ia sedikit heran, kenapa terdapat pecahan kaca di pinggang sang pasien. Salah satu alisnya masih terangkat ketika Ino memberikan jarum untuk menjahitnya. Ia melakukan dengan teliti. Setelah serasa semua telah beres ia mulai meninggalkan ruangan dengan jas biru berlumur dara. Disusul oleh Ino yang masih setia menggunakan masker diwajahnnya.

Ada apa dengan pasien? Sakura membuang sarung tangan yang melekat di kedua tangannya kedalam tong sampah, sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Ino membuka maskernya dan melakukan sama persis apa yang Sakura lakukan. Membuang masker dan kedua sarung tangannya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ada yang bilang bahwa dia ditusuk pecahan kaca oleh rekan bisnisnya. Ino memang selalu mendapat informasi entah dari siapa.

"Jika saja ia banyak bergerak, dan tidak ditangani segera, aku khawatir pecahan kaca tersebut akan mengenai tulang belakangnya.

"Iya kau benar.""

Setelah Ino berhenti mengucapkan kalimat tersebut terdengarlah ribut-ribut yang menyita perhatian kedua perempuan tersebut. Kemungkinan besar mereka adalah keluarga dari sang pasien. Semakin mendekati dirinya dan Ino semakin pelan mereka berbicara. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan raut wajah khawatir dan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Sakura. Dari sorot matanya ia tahu bahwa perempuan tersebut ingin menanyakan keadaan keluarganya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah melewati oprasi ini. Jika kondisinya semakin baik beliau bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Senyum Sakura membuat sang perempuan indigo tersebut bernapas lega.

"Aku berpikir bahwa aku akan kehilangan kakakku. Syukurlah. Terimakasih dok.

Sakura hanya menaggapinya dengan sebuah senyum dan berlalu dari hadapan perempuan tersebut disusul dengan Ino yang mengekorinya. Keduanya masih asik bercakap saat seseorang menyenggol bahu kecilnya. Hampir saja mulutnya bersuara kasar jika ia tidak mengingat ia sedang berada di lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia pun melempar senyum kepada setiap orang termasuk orang yang menabraknya. Matanya memicing saat melihat sang penabrak. Ia berpikir sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria berbadan tegap dan rambut raven tersebut. Senyumnya hilang Saat seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana kamar Neji berada? Apa Dia sudah di oprasi?" Pria lain menepuk Bahu seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke barusan.

"Aa... kau?" Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sang pria yang barusan berbicara. Mendengar suara Ino barusan membuatnya menoleh padanya.

"Aaah kalian yang kemarin. Kalian harus bertangging jawab, karna kalian Aku Dan Ino harus bertahan dengan gaji Kami yang di potong!" Ah sepetinya perempuan cerdas tersebut telah mengingat siapa mereka.

"Kenapa harus Kami yang bertanggung jawab?" Pria bernama Sasuke menyahuti perkataan Sakura.

"Karna kalian menyebabkan Ino sulit berjalan dan kami terlambat datang bekerja" oh kau pintar sekali dalam membohongi orang yang barusan kau temui nona Haruno.

"Ah bisa bicara lain waktu saja? Sekarang teman Kami sedang dirawat." Pria berambut klimis menanggapi kemarahan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Berikan phonecelmu!" Pria berambut raven menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Untuk apa?!"

Pria berdarah Uchiha tersebut mulai kesal. Ia mnampak mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Bukannya kau meminta Kami bertanggung jawab?!"

Mulut Sakura terbuka dan ia mulai merogoh saku jas dokternya. Matanya membulat saat ia tidak menemukan benda tersebut berada.

Ia merapakan tubuhnya pada Ino dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan phonecellku ditubuh pasien barusan kan?"

Mata Ino melotot sempurna mendengar penuturan barusan, bagaimana bisa ia bercanda seperti itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi."

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kembali pada posisi semula.

"Sepertinya Aku meninggalkannya di ruanganku, kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Lagi Sasuke membuang napas. Ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan memberikan Sakura sebuah kartu nama.

"Kau bisa mendatangiku kapanpun!"

Setelahnya ia dan Sai meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang terbengong. Sedetik kemudian Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil berjalan bibir gadis tersebut tidak berhenti mengucap nama 'Uchiha' seperti tak asing. Ia segera menuju ruangannya dan tentu saja Ino masih mengekorinya. Sesampainya di ruangannya ia menghidupkan layar komputer dan mulai mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke di kolom pencarian. Matanya terbuka lebar saat ia membaca informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mendekatinya dan ikut membaca informasi yang disuguhkan dilayar monitor. Setelah membaca dan menscrol kebawah, ia berhenti kemudian menatap Sakura yang masih saja terdiam.

"Informasi ini tidak benar kan?" Ino menatap monitor dan Sakura bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita memanfaatkan mereka? Lumayankan, gaji yang dipotong ayah dapat kutabung untung jalan-jalan ke Eropa." Ia nampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sudah Gila? Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan mereka. Mereka memang kaya, tapi Aku rasa mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk dimanfaatkan. Dan terlebih lagi-menggigit bibir- mereka berdua tampan." Sakura menatap Ino tidak percaya. Masih saja berpikir mereka berdua tampan? Yah memang sangat tidak gampang untuk menolak pesona mereka, oh tapi ayolah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mereka bukan?

Dengan sedikit kencang Sakura memukul kepala Ino dengan sebuah bulpoin yang tergeletak di mejanya tadi. Sedetik kemudian bisa didengar suara rintihan Ino sambil menggosok-ngosok kepalanya Ino mulai meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sakura nampak tersenyum, sepertinya perempuan berambut pink tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke... bibir tipisnya menyeringai. Dia terlihat tidak sedang patah hati jika dilihat seperti itu,

 _ **The Wind That Blows**_

Sakura nampak keluar dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja, make up tipis masih setia menempel pada kulitnya yang pada dasarnya putih. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengetahui sosok berjas hitam tengah menunggu di atas kap mobil hitam miliknya. Kaca mata hitam bertengger manis pada hidung mancungnya. Tanpa membuang waktu pria itu turun dari kap mobil dan kemudian membuka pintu kemudi dan memasuki mobil tersebut, tidak lupa Sakura juga memasuki mobil yang sama dengan sang pria.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa tuan Uchiha mau menungguku, aku terkesan. Ocehan Sakura membuat sang Uchiha segera menginjak pedal gasnya.

Apa kau mau memerasku? pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir bungsu Uchiha barusan.

Aku tidak akan memerasmu, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab memberiku makan selama 3 bulan. Mata hijaunya menyala dalam gelapnya mobil dan memang hari sudah malam.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu mereka sampai di sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan dan makan, ah ralat Sakura yang memakan semua makanan sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengamatinnya dengan pandangan terheran. Apa permpuan itu tidak memiliki sopan satun atau bagaimana? Dia makan seperti tidak pernah makan bertahun-tahun.

Kau tidak mau makan tuan? Sakura menawarkan sebuah lopster padanya. Gelengan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengarahkan sumpitnya pada mulut tuan muda tampan tersebut.

Jika kau sedang bersamaku, kau harus makan. Mau tak mau mulut Sasuke membuka. Senyum mengembang Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke terpukau, ada apa tuan muda? Anda terbius oleh kemanisan yang dipunya oleh putri tunggal tuan Haruno eh? Saat Sakura akan menyuapi Sasuke(lagi), Sasuke menolak.

Untuk mu saja. Sediki kecewa Sakura membawa makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Selesai makan kedua orang tersebut segera meninggalkan restoran menuju mobil hitam itu berada. Namun Sasuke tidak berpikir untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan tidak sadar bahwa Sakura juga mengikutinya memasuki mobil miliknya.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakura nampak santai memakai sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

Kau akan mengantarku pulang tuan. Kedipan mata Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

Bukankah aku hanya membayarimu makan selama 3 bulan kedepan? mereka nampak bertatapan.

Apa kau tidak pernah diberitahu oleh ibumu, bahwa tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian , dan kau bisa lihat? Diluar sudah sangat gelap. Oh baiklah tuan sepertinya perempuan berambut pink itu akan menguras kesabaranmu selama tiga bulan kedepan.

Tidak usah banyak protes dan jalankan mobilmu, ke jalan Green Line no 23. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat menelan dalam-dalam emosinya, jika dia buakanlah seorang permpuan dia sudah dari tadi menendangnya keluar dari mobilnya.

Perempuan ini benar-benar...

 **Yahooo mina-sama kyori is back wkwkwk**

 **Mengenai Chapter 1 The Wind thah blows, yang penulisannya Italic itu unsur ketidak sengajaan kyori, berhubung malas untuk membuka suami saya alias laptop jadi nulisnya hanya melalui Phonecell butut saya dan alhasil seperti itu**

 **Gomennasai minna-sama huwaa #nangis bombai.**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk keterlambatannya Chaptrer 2 ini rasa mager sedang sangat menyelimuti kyori. Wahahah**

 **Oky sampai berjumpa di next chapter**

 **Salam cinta**

 **kyori**


End file.
